Katherine's false sister
by xAmazing
Summary: "In the early 1864, The Pierce sisters, Cassidy and Katherine arrives in this little town called Mystic Falls..." Katherine's sister? Who the hell is she, since when does she even has one? Well... That's what the two women always pretended. No one really knows who Cass is, where she comes from, nor her bound with Katherine, with the Mikaelson Family... Come here, and discover it!
1. Prologue

A gorgeous, unknown, young woman enters the Mystic Grill, and walks straight to the bar. She was blonde, with blue-grey eyes; wearing tight jeans, and a red shirt, her high heels shoes matching her shirt. She sits, next to an handsome brunet.

**« _Hello_, gorgeous. »** She was speaking with a soft accent, he slightly spins his head at her, and she smirks slowly.

**« Buy me a drink? »**

His mouth falls open, before he tilts his head to the side, his blue eyes pocked out in surprise. **« Cas– Cassidy? »**

**« Greetings, Damon. How are you? »**

Damon stayed silent for a short moment. **« ...It's been two hundred years we didn't saw each other, and all you have to say is "How are you"? »** His voice sounding clearly accusative.

**« _No_. »** She smile softly, insisting on the word. **« I've been away for simply 147 years. We're far from the 200th, sweetheart. And out of it, what would you want me to say, huh? "I'm sorry the girl I always considered as my best friend screwed over your life?" Yeah, that sounds _awesome_ as a prologue. »**

She rolls her eyes at her own comment, while he stayed silent.

**« Hey. Handsome! »** She calls out the bartender, he looks her way. **« Get me a whiskey. Not too much ice, please. »**

**« Right away, _mademoiselle_. »**

She send him a charming smile, that little one had a cute smile -sweet little american accent while speaking french. He walks away, and Cassidy slowly brings her attention back to Damon.

**« So... »** She starts again, while he was staring at her. **« What's up, friend? »**


	2. Chapter 1: Cassidy Pierce

She was now in the lounge of the Chateau Salvatore, just like old times. Sitting on the couch, she slightly look around, not much had changed since then...

**« I'm bored. » **She stated, before taking a zip of my drink. Damon finally looked back to her. **« What exactly are we waiting for, Day? »**

He opens his mouth, and as he was about to speak, another male voice stopped him. **« I can't believe it! » **

Her head snapped, she _knows_ that voice. **« Cassidy? »**

She couldn't help but smile. **« You expected someone else? »** She teases.

Next second, she was back on her feet, her glass on the table; Stefan right in front of her. He took her in his arms, and giggling slightly she hugs him back.

**« I missed you! »**

**« Me too, Steffi. »**

Someone scrapped its throat, slightly ruinning the moment. Both vampire let go of each other, slightly turning around to look at the one who made the noise; a brunette, Katherine's look-a-like was standing there.

**« Euh, Cass, this is – »** Stefan tries.

**« Elena Gilbert, it's a pleasure. » **She greets her, a small smile on her lips. **« If not obvious enough, I'm _Cassidy_. A former acquaintance of theses two. » **

**« Hi... » **She smiles shyly, walking ahead to them.

**« Oh, come on! I don't bite. ...Most of the time. »** The blondie teases, Elena smiles.

Cassidy sat back on the couch, as the brunette sat on the one in front of her, Stefan quickly fallowed, while Damon was pouring himself a drink, _again_.

**« So you're alive. » **Stefan slowly takes it in.

**« Dissapointed? » **She smirks.

**« No! No, no, of course not. I'm happy you're okay. » **He says sincerely, smiling softly. **« I thought you were in the tomb with them.. » **

**« Nobody was trully there. Well, out of Katherine's people at least. » **

**« Why did you never came to say hi? I would've been pretty pleased to see you again. »**

**« I watched over you, Stefan. » **She smiles. **«**** You were in**_** very**_** good compagny with Lexi. Didn't mean to bother. And I... I know she was dear to your heart, I'm sorry for her death. »**

**« You know about that... » **He says, a sad smile on his lips.

**« I know a lots of things. I've met Lexi before you, she was a good person. »**

**« And what's your excuse not to have come to **_**me**_**? » **Damon mumbles in gritted teeth, clearly ignoring their heart-to-heart.

Elena tilts her head to the side, staying silent; Damon seems quite angry, and she couldn't point out why.

**« What for? » **Cassidy asks, annoyment clear in her voice. **« To give you informations about Kat? She didn't **_**wanted**_** to be found. Not by you, not by anyone. »**

**« Who's talking about Katherine? »**

**« Please. » **She rolls her eyes. **« Do not take me for some fool, Damon. I looked over you as well. I know you were searching for her. »**

**« For both of you... »**

She chuckles at that. **« No. For **_**her**_**. But I don't mind. You were a fun passade, Damon, but let's admit it, I got over it quick. »**

**« ...So you knew, didn't ya? You knew from the begiginning! Where she was, that the both of us turned; you knew everything! »**

**« Damon. »**Stefan starts. The elder Salvatore send him a bad look, which Stefan send back a black glare.

She rolls her eyes. **« Do you take me for some idiot? »**The three of them looks at her, as she was now standing back on her feet. **« Wait. Don't answer that, of course you do! You're the great **_**Damon Salvatore**_**, it's not like it happens for you to be **_**wrong**_**. » **She moves at vampire speed, being in front of him the next second; their nose barely touching one another. **« Now, you little ****brat**** of baby vampire is going to take one tone**_** down**_** with me. »** She growls in gritted teeth, her upside lip lifting in a disdainful grimace. **« Because I'm getting slightly irritated by your presence, and trust me when I say you don't want me to loose my temper. » **She growls under her breathe, her cold blue-grey eyes boring into his. She takes a deep breathe, to calm down, before she continue. **« Now, to answer the question... I knew you two turned **_**after**_** you were already dead. Did I knew about Katherine's plan? **_**Yes**_**. I'm not stupid I watch my back. I asked her to leave the both of you out of it, but like always, Katherine only listens to herself. » **Her glare softens as she turns to Stefan. **« I saw you both dying, and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. Because truth is, you sealed your own destiny. Katherine had it all in hands, and you stepped in when you shouldn't have. »**

She flashed back to the couch, sitting once more, and grabs back her glass.

**« Yeah... We discover that. » **Stefan answers quietly. **« Do you know where she went then? »**

**« In Europe, with _me_. » **

**« Oh... So you went with her anyway. »**

**« She's my only friend. ...No offence. »**

He chuckles. **« None taken. It's been 147 years we didn't saw each other, I don't know if we can really still consider us as friends. » **

**« We could change that if you want to. »**

**« I'd love it. » **He smiles.

**« Why did you came back? » **Damon mumbles.

**« I had some old friends to see who happens to be in town, so I decided to come over to see how were going my favorite Salvatore brothers. » **She gave him a fake smile, raising her glass.


End file.
